Dulce despedida
by zaol1996
Summary: La muerte de Xerxes Break se está acercando, y sin nada que poder hacer, le confesará su pecado a Alice. Si ella lo perdona en el nombre de la Voluntad del Abyss, podrá morir sin ningún cargo de conciencia.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Dulce**** Despedida.**

CAPÍTULO I

**.**

* * *

Silenciosamente caminaron por los pasillos de la segunda casa de los Rainsworth. Oz, Alice y Sharon se trasladaban a una de las habitaciones de la mansión donde se encontrarían con Xerxes Break. Esta última, caminaba con un semblante algo melancólico, aferrando levemente las manos a la falda de su vestido púrpura. Estaba tan preocupada por la situación que se presentaría que posiblemente no había podido dormir lo suficiente; hecho delatado por las leves ojeras que mostraban la parte inferior de sus ojos.

Gilbert en esta ocasión no se había podido presentar con su amo Oz y "la estúpida coneja". —Como usualmente suele llamar a Alice—. Parece que tenía una discusión pendiente con su hermano menor, Vincent. Luego se le dirían las posibles "malas noticias" que se estaban a punto de avecinar.

El joven Vessalius tragó hondo al presenciar la tensión en el ambiente, el pasillo se hacía largo y la caminata muy lenta. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso; la extraña actitud de Sharon y el constante aislamiento de Break. Convenientemente la coneja negra también venia en silencio, podría ser qué ella también se hubiera percatado de la situación.

Oz se sorprendió al ver la extraña acción que Sharon había realizado. Después de todo, ese era su hogar y podía entrar a las habitaciones libremente. Si había una situación que no debiera presenciar, Eques le avisaría con anticipación, y esta enseguida se retiraría. Pero su mente estaba tan distante que seguramente ni debía recordar la existencia de su Chain.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tras tocar la puerta de madera de la habitación, luego se escuchó un ligera afirmación proveniente de la voz de Xerxes.

Al entrar a la habitación, se pudo notar lo ordenada que estaba. En el marco de la ventana se encontraba Break con Emily en su hombro izquierdo; recostado y metiéndose a la boca uno de los caramelos que normalmente cargaba con él.  
El Payaso —Llamado así por Alice—. Los hubiera recibido de una manera calurosa y despreocupada, pero su fría mirada no se apartaba de los recién llegados.

—Hola, Oz. —Sonrió cambiando repentinamente la actitud seria que tuvo hace pocos segundos. El pequeño lo miró delatando sus pensamientos y Break pareció entender el lenguaje corporal que le transmitía.  
«Qué mocoso tan inteligente», pensó.

—¿Qué tal, Break? —Enarcó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su intención era la de aceptar rápidamente lo que sucedía, factor que normalmente lo caracterizaba.

—Necesito informarles algo importante. —Su sonrisa se notaba algo extraña—. Así que Sharon, por favor…

—Oz, tendré que pedirte que me acompañes. —Tomó la muñeca del rubio para llamar su atención.

El joven visualizó esos rasgos encantadores de la Rainsworth y cómo evitaba su mirada mientras que lo arrastraba hacia afuera. Alice quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, intentó seguirlos. Pero la puerta fue cerrada en su cara antes de poder salir por ella.

—Tú te quedas, Alice. —Pronunció, reincorporándose a una posición recta.

—¿Qué quieres, Payaso? —Vociferó, dándose la vuelta y colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cadera. Frunció el seño esperando el motivo de por qué Xerxes la había retenido en esa habitación.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar. ¿El contratista del chain Mad Hatter, titubeando? algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Aunque fue un pequeño intervalo de tiempo en silencio, para una Chain el tiempo era algo desmedido. Su carácter le proporcionaba mucha impaciencia, pero a su vez un ligero toque de curiosidad. Sinceramente, Alice podría definirse como una chiquilla bizarra.

—Yo quiero tu perdón. —Soltó un suspiro luego de decir eso, observando el rostro de incredulidad de Alice.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, mañana subiré la continuación.

**_Saludos._**

Para agradecimientos personales: http: / / elcuerporecuerdalo quelamenteolvida .blogspot. com **_*__Unan los espacios._**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Dulce**** Despedida.**

CAPÍTULO II

**.**

* * *

La coneja detalló a Xerxes, luego miró a su alrededor y aparentemente no había nado extraño, eso no era una broma. Pero apostaría dejar de comer carne toda una semana, a que algo no estaba bien; Break no estaba bien.

—S-Solo te perdonare si besas mis pies, ¡estúpido Bufón! —dijo riendo exageradamente. Se hacía notar su nerviosismo, no tenía idea de que otra cosa podría decir, ni de que hablaba el agente de Pandora frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Sharon? —Preguntó Oz, cuando la dama de los Rainsworth por fin lo soltó. Le observaba un poco agitada y sus ojos no lo engañaban llegó a visualizar lágrimas.

—Oz. —Dijo con un tono de voz a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Sharon? —no sabía qué hacer, le angustiaba que una dama llorase frente a sus ojos. Intento acercar sus manos para abrazarla, pero las tuvo que retirar tal vez no era lo correcto. Nuevamente, intentó poner la mano en su hombro pero tal vez no era una consolación valida, así que la retiró.

—Es… Es Xerxes-nii. —Logró articular. La expresión del Vessalius cambió a una expresión más seria, sus sospechas eran ciertas; algo pasaba con Break—. El está a punto de morir.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —Preguntó, reaccionando al argumento de su acompañante. Sharon asintió, su sirviente estaba ya por desaparecer de ese mundo.

—¡¿Qué haces? —Gritó Alice, anonadada por lo que acababa de suceder.

En un momento de descuido, Xerxes se había acercado a ella e inclinado para jalar su talón, haciéndola caer sentada al suelo. Alice no podía creerlo, no podía creer que el viejo Break en verdad le fuera a besar los pies, no tenía idea de dónde había quedado los aires de omnipotencia que él poseía.

—¿Esto no es lo que querías? —Preguntó, inclinando levemente su cabeza a la derecha.

—Eh, bueno… —Se mostraba contradictoria a sus deseos. Ahora ellos dos se encontraban en el suelo como niños, ¿cómo habían terminado en esa situación?.

—Alice. —Llamó su atención, esta insistió en levantarse pero fue interceptada por la experta mano de Break, jalándola nuevamente al piso—. Estoy a punto de morir. —La coneja negra desistió de levantarse.

—¿Me estas retando! Después de todo seré yo quien te mate. —Sonrió desafiantemente, entendiendo que el bufón sólo le estaba imponiendo un reto.

—No. —Alzo un poco su tonó de voz—. Mi límite de tiempo se está acabando, sólo podre morir en paz sí tú me perdonas. —Se levantó y con su brazo derecho jaló a Alice, con tal fuerza que ella estaba de pie nuevamente—. Alice, perdóname en nombre de la Voluntad del Abyss.

Por un momento quedó pasmada al oír "Voluntad del Abyss". Recordaba que la noche anterior en la casa del Duque Barma, se había testificado que ella y la Voluntad del Abbys eran gemelas. Desde esa vez, no había vuelto a pensar en ello y ahora venía Break a recordárselo. Pero lo más irracional, es que le estaba pidiendo que lo perdonara en nombre de su aislada hermana.

Era un disparate, el único que sabía de la promesa con el Abbys era Oz. Pero aun sí, Break se arriesgó a proponérselo, sabiendo las posibilidades de que Alice se negara rotundamente.

—Pierdo mi tiempo contigo, idiota. —Se dio la vuelta para ir a salir por la puerta.

Resignada por la propuesta de ese juglar, se dispuso a retirarse de su lado a grandes zancadas. Pero sus instintos decían que la estaba siguiendo, así que tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para gritarle unas cuantas barbaridades; si Break no la hubiera abrazado fuertemente.

—Nunca me dejes Alice. — Déjà vu. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho antes de ir a la dimensión de Cheshire, la había abrazo de la misma manera en aquél entonces.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo esta intento liberarse agresivamente. Pero en su no forma de Chain, sólo era una chica normal con menos fuerza que un hombre.

—¿Me perdonarías por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa? —Sonrió al ver como Alice, desistía de liberarse al escucharlo—. ¿Me perdonarías en su nombre, Alice?

Con su mano arrugo un poco una parte del pecho del uniforme de Pandora que llevaba Break. La coneja negra, tendría que ser su verdugo esa tarde. Sí ella lo perdonaba no habría nada que atara a Break Xerxes a este mundo y finalmente lo dejaría, en un tiempo que ni el mismo podría saber.

—Yo… —Titubeó. Xerxes intensificó el abrazo para que se apresurara, su muerte estaba próxima—. Yo te perdono, ¡te perdono en el nombre de la Voluntad del Abyys!.

Como si de un perdón divino se tratara, Break se desplomó y cayó de rodillas jalando a Alice con él. Había sido perdonado por la persona vinculada con la Voluntad del Abbys, con sólo eso bastaba para que su viejo corazón estuviera en paz. Alice aún seguía estática después de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera se preocupaba por separarse o no de él.

Xerxes se separó de ella empujándola por los hombros, cuando por fin la sostuvo para observar su rostro; no podía ver nada. La pérdida total de su vista era el presagio que avecinaba su muerte, pero aún así estaba contento de que antes de morir pudiera ser perdonado, podría descansar en paz después de eso.

—Alice —Llamó y la coneja pudo observar que en los ojos de su poseedor no quedaban rastros de vida—, Gracias.

Cómo un corazón palpitante, un golpe que la despertara de un sueño, volvió a la realidad cuando Break le besó la frente. Lo miró con desaprobación y antes de poder tomar acción, observó cómo en la mejilla de él contratador legal comenzaba a abrirse una grieta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más grietas se esparcieron por su cuerpo. Esta escena era parecida como la ocasión en que Fang Baskerville falleció.

—¿B-Break? —Apenas pudo preguntar pronunciar al ver tan horrorizante escena.

—Shhh. —Coloco su dedo índice en sus propios labios—. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, Alice. —Casi esparciendose en el aire, finalmente dijo— Adiós.

—Esto debe ser broma —Dijo tomando entre sus manos los restos de Break (Emily y su uniforme de Pandora)—. ¡Se supone que yo debía matarte! —Sin saber por qué, Alice comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre la muñeca azul. Incluso parecía que Emily tenía una expresión triste.

Eques hizo presencia en la habitación, indicando que ya no estaba alojado en la sombra del difunto Xerxes Break. La dueña del Chain entró corriendo a la habitación, observando la trágica escena que se asomaba. Alice había dejado las prendas en el piso para sólo quedarse mirándolas con lo que parecía enojo.

—¡Xerxes-nii! —Gritó Sharon adolorida, cayendo de rodillas al piso y colocándose las manos en sus ojos para llorar descontroladamente.

Oz entró a la habitación descubriendo lo que había sucedido. No puedo evitar entristecerse y comenzar a llorar silenciosamente, después de todo no había sido cualquier muerte, había sido la muerte de su amigo Break Xerxes. Y lo que este apreciado amigo había dejado como herencia, fueron los buenos momentos que pasaron todos juntos: Sharon, Rein, Gilberth, Oz y Alice.


End file.
